She Doesn't Love Me
by WithMrDeathDie
Summary: "She Doesn't Love Me!," he screamed at the top of his lungs, in frustration. The gossip filled room had finally gotten to him . . .   Rated T mainly for future possible swears
1. Prolog

**She Doesn't Love Me!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prolog:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"She doesn't love me!," he screamed at the top of his lungs, in frustration. The gossip filled room had finally gotten to him and his sudden outburst stole the whole rooms attention. The room just stared in his general direction like he was a freak. Not that I could blame them for that. He was acting like a freak, screaming out of nowhere and all. Well . . . not really. Those people where getting infuriating! But continuing on . . .

He suddenly lunged at me, smirking, as if a light bulb had flashed over his head. I gasped. Not that you can blame me for that I me he lunged at me. I looked up and stared mesmerized at his beautiful violet eyes directly above mine. I blushed, my cheeks burning, turning almost as red as a strawberry. He chuckled at my reaction, his hair tickling my face. I stared and stared but he slowly almost regretfully ( I hope!) looked past me and suddenly pulled away taking my purse with him.

"Hey!," I screeched. "What do you want with my purse you jerk?"

Giggles filled the room.

Ignoring it all his hands roamed through my purse, his eyes twinkling like stars. Then all of a sudden he stopped, a cheesy grin spreading across his face ( The kinda smile Yaya gets after getting her favorite candy, which looks cuter on him, in my opinion, but that's not the point here is it?).

" I can prove she doesn't love me," he announced to the room, smirking triumphantly. He whipped out my wallet and with even thinking of double-checking his evidence showed the whole room the picture inside.

I went pale. I finally realized what he was thinking of, but he was wrong . . .

"She told me before when we were younger that she always keeps a picture of the person she loves in her wallet! (Which is true! I still do it!) See aren't they cute ~ ~ ? _I looked away, clutching my chest in pain. _Amu and her boyfriend."

The room was filled with silence and then suddenly burst unto laughter.

"Ohmigod! What is he trying to do? Show off?"

"Naw~! He's just slow!"

"RIMA!"

"Oh shove it, crossdresser!"

"That picture makes Yaya want Ice cream~!"

"Well then, I guess we all know now to keep Tadase away from her wallet, huh? His heart would break."

"WHAT?," he whipped his head around and stared at me with his violet eyes full of curiosity. "Amu, what are they talking about?"

I got up my hair had thankfully fallen over my face covering my watering eyes from that terrible scene. I tired to get away, but his arm reached out and snatched my right sleeve which made my heart ache. I pulled and pulled trying to let me leave. He just had to let me go he had to, but he wouldn't. "please . . ."

"Huh?"

"Please let me go Ikuto!," I cried, whipping around the tears that were streaming down my face were then visible.

He flinched and dropped my sleeve. I ran.

Because it wasn't my boyfriend's picture.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm 18 years old, and prior to what you've just read and believe, am single. I have bubble-gum pink hair and golden eyes ( And to all you people out there who think it's unnatural up your where I'm from hair and eye color like mine aren't that unusual!). If you haven't figured it out yet this is like the most embarrassing day of my life. And truth be told I could have avoided this all.

= ^ . ^ =

Okay so this is my first fic. ¬.¬ go figure~!

and I've had this part of the fic written in a book for ages but I'm a lazy converter!

Though~! I plan on finishing and updating this story nice and regularly!

Now I don't own Shugo Chara!

And Review & Rate~!


	2. How he left me

**She Doesn't Love Me!**

Chapter 1: How He Left Me!

I've loved one boy my whole life, call me romantic, but it's true. In my opinion he's influenced all of my love related experiences. Shoot! He's the reason why I had a boyfriend in the first place. Cruel right! Not to mention that jerk dumped me last week! It's alright I didn't like him that much anyway ~sigh~ who am I kidding I was devastated. He was a total . . . jerk! But that's not our point right now; we'll get to that later. Right now, I'll tell you how this whole mess started, well where I believe it started. The day before he moved away.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Seiyo Daycare : 13 years ago~!

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey guys! Let's play hide & seek~!"

"Yay"

"Not It!"

"Not it!"

"NOT IT!"

"it" ¬.¬

"WHAT?" O.O

"Hey guys~! IKUTO'S IT!"

After that last statement kids from four to twelve ran across the daycare's yard racing towards possible hiding spots. I ran towards the very back of the yard towards the bushes. Carefully covered my hair while tucking into a ball behind the bushes (heh~! I bet I looked like Rima when she does that! But anyway, wasn't I a smart five year old? I was smart enough to know pink hair is obvious in a sea of green).

Now let me pause here for a moment, to answer a possible thought of yours! Now if you were wondering why a five year old would be so conscious and serious about Hide & Seek like I am / was, you'll like this little story of an interesting difficulty I face. Now, actually I don't really know if you can consider this a story then rather as a not to well-known fact, but the truth of the matter is every single time we play hide & seek there's one guy who always finds me no matter how well I hide. It's so infuriating, it still happens too _~cough~ _nevermind. But, when I was little I was so obsessed with hiding perfectly, so he wouldn't find me, that even my over protective father couldn't find me, his"little sparrow." This just goes to show an obsessed five year old can do a lot. Any way . . .

"10!"

I was totally silent, I fought very single urge to move. He wouldn't find me, he just couldn't find me I wouldn't belive it. I mean I mean I really worked hard at this stuff. Shoot, I even wore a lot of planet like clothes, that day, well kinda anyway! It was a beautiful green dress with flowers on it. It was so cute ~! I loved to wear that dress. I got so sad when I grew out of it, and then got even more depressed when they gave it to Ami (when she was big enough to fit it of course and they kept go on and about how perfect it looked on her), so damn infuriating.

The leaves near my head rustled and I froze.

"Hey!"

I felt a presense right infront of me and I regretfully looked up. I saw a pair of violet eyes staring down at me. The stare only interrupted by his dark drifting in front of his eyes. He smirked and pulled me up. As I stood next to him, he yelled, "Amu's It!"

I went into shock and started crying, "why? H-how? You always find ME! I-I try so hard. It's not F-fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

~BOOM~

I screamed and clutched to him, sobbing.

"no. no! . . . no"

~BOOM~

"Kyaaaaaa~a!," I grabbed onto him even tighter.

He sighed and hugged me, whispering, "You'll be alright."

~plop~

~plop plop~

"Cold," I whimpered.

"TIME TO COME IN!" screamed the teacher, " RAIN!"

The whole yard erupted into moans as screams as all the other kids zoomed towards the warmth of the indoors. We just stood there, with me crying and clutching Ikuto and he hugging me close. It was calming having him hug me even with the rain randomly plopping down onto our skin keeping us from getting too warm. We stayed there till the sky flashed and gave out a hefty

~BOOM~

"Ky. . . .a~?" I partially screamed, partly form the fear of the thunder while also sceaming because he picked me up and held me quickly rushed us towards the Daycare entrance. I blushed and stared into his face, noticing where my attention was being held, he smirked and laughed, "Feeling better _AMU_?"

I blushed as red as a tomato as he rushed us into the soon as we settled into the room, I grabbed onto his neck and he gently let me down.

I whispered, "Thank You!" and gave him a genuine smile.

"Your welcome," he muttered looking away.

"hehehe," I giggled, smiling brightly.

I turned around to see the room staring at us in shock. All was quiet for like five seconds, then the room erupted into screams and gossip.

"He held her like a princess"

"He looked so cool"

"I'm so jealous!"

And then came . . .

"Y-you you OGRE! How dare you touch my Ikuto!"

I turned around to see his sister Utau a blonde girl with purple eyes like Ikuto's, glaring at me like was a monster. She ran toward us and pushed me to the side. She then attempted to glomp Ikuto but was continuously dodged. I dusted myself off and was turning around about to go play the sky went . . .

~BOOM~

I swear I almost screamed my lungs out and I know it was silly there were other people I could have grabbed and all but I ran towards Ikuto, regretfully as he was dodging Utau and I landed on top of him sobbing. While I laid on Ikuto sobbing both of the Tsukiyomi siblings froze where they were in shock. Upon regaining their senses Ikuto laughed at me and hugged me hopping to calm me down, while Utau started fuming at me. Suddenly the doors to the Daycare slammed open and my father ran in screaming, "WHERE IS MY TERRIFIED LITTLE SPARROW?"

Yes if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm sad to say that well I'm kinda sorta maybe was maybe kinda still is afraid of thunder. Yes, I know it's lame especially for someone my age but . . . well it's loud and you can never truly tell when they're going to happen! ~sigh~ whatever.

The room went silent as he looked around the room and when he did see me, he flipped out!

"! MY LITTLE SPARROW IS ON TOP OF A BOY! SHE'D HANGING ONTO A BOY! ! "

In a flash I was in my father's arms and he whisked me towards the door. He stopped in front of the teacher and swiftly said, "Good day! We'll see you tomorrow! Have a good day!"

~BOOM~

"!"

"shhhhh . . . calm down you're alright," and with that we went home.

I will forever regret this, the part where I let my dad whisk me off home without giving Ikuto a proper thank you, because the next day he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

End of the first official chapter sorry about the rushed ending

( T . T ) I'm sorry!

But it was driving me nuts it's so long I couldn't find a good palce to end it earlier ugh!

The stress! The Stress!

Whatever!

I'm okay!

Well Read and Review!

And of course! I don't own Shugo Chara!


End file.
